Talk:Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension/Speculation
The information on this page is speculation about the upcoming Phineas and Ferb movie. It has been moved here to separate it from the discusions on how to improve the article about the movie. This page may be deleted at any time. WHAT???? WHAT?? oh well, maybe the new charecters are all fake, but on wikipedia, it still says that they're having the movie this year, so i'm sure THATS real. IT BETTER BE!!!!!!!!! 21:40, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, but SuperFlash 101 cleared all false info on the article a few hours ago, so it is now for 2011, sorry about that. 22:16, April 25, 2010 (UTC) : What the --?! Some unregistered contributor with the IP address "76.234.172.30" went and edited the page so it said the movie will premiere on June 12, 2010. I'll go fix that up right now. That is to say, on the Wikipedia page. And I'm not logged in on Wikipedia, but you should be able to identify my change. J. Severe (A young boy trying to find his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 22:21, April 25, 2010 (UTC) : On Wikipedia, the infobox says that Randy Newman is doing the scores still. Fake Picture Who keeps adding this fake picture: Who is doing that, and why isn't the picture getting deleted? (User:MochlumMochlum 01:20, August 14, 2010 (UTC)) : The picture has been renamed to indicate that it is fan art. It should not be used on this article page any longer. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:32, August 17, 2010 (UTC) : The person who put the fan art is "REM-Vulcan". I already gave him\her a warning about what he\she did in the article and also some unofficial information. Hopefully, he/she won't try anything yet edit anything here, or else he/she will be block by the administrators here if he\she does it again. Patrickau 26 14:51, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Phineas+Isabella According to the wikipedia summary for the movie, Isabella finally tells Phineas how much she likes him. Does anyone know if this is true? — 09MurphyM 20:59, December 16, 2010 (UTC) : No........Wikipedia is NOT an accurate or good source of information, and whatever posted there should not be trusted as accurate or factual. The sources that we use here at Phineas and Ferb Wiki are accurate and reliable in that the information gathered and posted here is both true and factual. BigNeerav 21:31, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :: IF you can't rely on wikapedia for this Wiki's Info, then who (and don't say Entertainment News Network!) Ultimatephinferbfan 22:13, December 16, 2010 (UTC) ::: Right now, the only real sources we have are any "official" video and press releases (including trailers) from Disney, abliet scanty that we can get our hands on to add to the details of the movie's page. Wikipedia is NEVER a good source to use for any information. There are other sources out there that our members use and are aware of. For example, I (and others here) use the Toonzone Forum as a source to confirm upcoming episodes that are posted in the "Unaired Episode" section of our Wikia. That forum used sources DIRECTLY from Disney media, so it is very reliable in terms of information about date and times of new episodes of our show. BigNeerav 22:23, December 16, 2010 (UTC) You make Optimisim cry! And I don't care if it's the truth your saying or not, I'll beleive any thing thats about Phineas and Ferb (Except if they're doing bad, wicth they'll never do.) SOLID INFO OR NO SOLID INFO!Ultimatephinferbfan 22:34, December 16, 2010 (UTC) : If you don't believe me, ask any of the other more experienced members of this Wikia AND the Admins here and they can confirm what I said. They always strive (as I do) to make sure that the information is as accurate and reliable as possible for the members of our Wikia and others to go by. You can go ahead and rely on inaccurate information, but trust me - it won't get you anywhere. BigNeerav 22:38, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :: Remember what Phineas and Ferb themselves say: "Just because it's online doesn't mean it's true." Or, as Swampy Marsh himself put it when it comes to rumors that spread across the Internet without citation: "I agree that it's cool- just not necessarily true!" Evidence is everything.Yer pal, Mobo85 22:41, December 16, 2010 (UTC) ::: I remember that - great points all around, Mobo. Wikipedia fits this category, and can easily be edited with bad information - thankfully here, we have members who make sure that quality control is never an issue with the information that is posted, especially with new episodes or even, in this case, a movie. BigNeerav 22:49, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :::: Still don't care! The boys haven't come up with new episodes this month, (excludeing the Extended Christmas Episode) so if there is any new Info (Fact or Otherwise) about the show, I'll take it!Ultimatephinferbfan 14:57, December 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::: I hope thats true! 15:35, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Going by wrong information will only lead you to being fustrated and disappointed, especially when you get excited for something that ends up not being true. It is always better to go with information that comes from a trustworthy and reliable source. Maybe when you grow a little older in age, you will come to realize this. BigNeerav 15:47, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Ultimatephinferbfan, unfortunately Wikipedia is not considered a reliable source because literally anyone can edit it. For example, say some joker edited the article on the pig to say that they can fly. Would you then say "It's true, pigs can fly, I saw it on Wikipedia!"? Of course not, that'd just be ridiculous. The same situation applies here. And you should care whether it's solid info or not (as you stated farther up), because facts are what we deal in at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, not wishful thinking. -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 16:29, December 17, 2010 (UTC) : YOU ALL LACK OPTIMISIM! and cso what if it's fake, BIG DEAL! Ultimatephinferbfan 23:52, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :: No.......it is not lacking optimism.......it is not lacking the truth and the facts. This Wikia (unlike Wikipedia) goes by sources that have been proven to be worthy (as I already explained above). And by the way, please tone down your responses in this Talk thread because it will seem like you are coming off as rude. Thank you. BigNeerav 02:32, December 18, 2010 (UTC) ::: SEZ YOU! You all belive in nothing but facts! Phineas and Ferb is not about Facts, Its about hope and faith, so what if it's true one day and false the next, that just give us more hope to find something new in this show! so how is it that I have hope, while the rest of you don't (Exclueing you Fossy)?Ultimatephinferbfan 14:47, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :::: Yes.......yes we do, and as you grow older (and possibly more mature), you will see that believing in fact, instead of fantasy, is more important. You see, Phineas and Ferb Wikia is one of the most well know source of information on this Disney cartoon show you can find, where the fans of the show and members of our Wikia alike can find information about almost anything with regards to this show and know that the information is accurate, since we make sure we use good sources and verify them to ensure that this remains true. Even the creators, Dan and Swampy praised this Wikia numerous times as a great source of information on thier show. However, if you want to go ahead and believe bad information such as on episodes, characters, etc... that is not true and does not represent the show, then be my guest. Then you should go and depend on unreliable and bad sources of information about the show such as Wikipedia and keep being mislead, until one day, you will see and realize that facts do in fact matter. BigNeerav 15:57, December 21, 2010 (UTC). ::::: Are you trying to sink Phinbella? Cos if so, I have a Phinbella sinker tracking gun which I will use.....MOM! GET MY PHINBELLA SINKER GUN! Picture On the preview I saw the robot dog in the title sequence! So should I put it in the gallery, or SOMEWHERE??????? I AM THIS USER!! 16:11, January 2, 2011 (UTC) According... According to what I have seen this looks like a movie that has a lot of action.Maybe enough action to kill a couple ten year olds! But if this movie is rated G or PG it maybe won't.Um.......... I'm somtimes hyper and can't control myself,sorry about that! a year without summer I found this on Wikipedia! I think it's real... Yeah, I'm a swimming suit. So what? [[User talk:The Klimpaloon|Wanna nang?]] 02:55, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :Judging by the page history I would agree that is it real. felinoel ~ (Talk) 17:41, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe I didn't read the article thoroughly enough but what does this have to do with Phineas and Ferb? Cmcrox11 21:06, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :I agree, what does a European poverty event have to do with this page? PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 23:37, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Just Phineas, Ferb, and Perry I think the trio should go on a big adventure. The thought of there friends (Buford, Baljeet, Isabella, and Irving) there is kinda weird. It doesn't seem right to me... (Please don't start a flame war) Doo bee doo bee doo bah! Agent Dan! 00:26, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Please don't be mad at me, but here's my opinion: I only have a problem with Irving and Albert, etc. going with them. I see nothing wrong with Isabella, etc.] It's goth, not visigoth! 00:34, April 5, 2011 (UTC) What about Buford and Baljeet? It would be cool for Isabella to come, but a group of kids in another dimension doesn't sound appealing to me. 01:06, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Candace involvement ideas? Okay, how is Candace gonna be in this movie? I think this will happen: Linda and Lawrence go on a trip and they leave Candace in charge (sounds like Summer Belongs To You) later, Phineas, Ferb, and Perry go missing and Candace needs to find them before Mom and Dad get home. She goes through a lot to find them, involving her friends and some of the neirborhood helping. and maybe Buford and Baljeet (and Isabella if she doesn't come) will help look so that way there in the movie to. Doo bee doo bee doo bah! Agent Dan! 00:51, April 6, 2011 (UTC) : maybe she finds the invention that got phineas and ferb zapped into that other dimension and with it accidently goes through various other dimensions with it. This is a 3 part episode My instinct tells me that this movie will be a 3 part episode just like "Kim Possible the Movie: So the Drama". After the release of the movie, in some countries, the movie will be divide in 3 episode with "To Be Continued" at the end of the episode and like "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" with some songs with it. Patrickau 26 14:33, April 21, 2011 (UTC) : That's nice... :p --'J. Severe' (Finding his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 16:35, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :: It's a common practice to split a longer episode or series-related movie into episode-sized lengths when its rebroadcast. For example, it happened with the 2-hour pilot episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:34, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd dimension, a dream? Yes, Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd dimension could just be a dream, because september 1st is a NEW episode of Phineas and Ferb, but could be the last episode we'll ever see that's new....2007, "Rollercoster", 2011, "Hello School, Goodbye Summer". =[ ... there are 2 things i have to say about that statement 1. it probably wont turn out to be a dream maybe theyll end it with the owaca doing something to make the boys think it was a dream and perry is just an animal that doesnt do much (dont wanna ruin the series) but it probably wont be a dream) 2. im sure there will be plenty of phineas and ferb episodes after across the 2nd dimension. liven up ya killjoy [[User:NotAGothChick101|'NotAGothChick101']]Sorry if my signature hurts your eyes. XD 20:11, May 18, 2011 (UTC) U.R.B. (Universal Reset Button I'm thinking at the end the whole day gets reset by the O.W.C.A.'s new invention: The Universal Reset Button﻿ (U.R.B. for short).Ultimatephinferbfan 20:47, May 19, 2011 (UTC)\ or maybe phineas and ferb get knoekd out by a couple of darts sent by owca agents and major monogram says hes gonna relocate perry until perry thretens to quit. andf instead they make it look like theyve been knoked out by some invention they made and that there whole transdimensional expiereience was a dream. 22:40, May 19, 2011 (UTC)